legends_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pop Fizz
Pop Fizz (ポップフィズ, Poppu Fizu) is a gremlin alchemist who is one of Twilight's team of Avenge Landers, and one of the main protagonists characters in the franchise series, Legend of the Avenge Landers. He has a super gulp, fizzy frenzy, punch, hoppity and a SuperCharger forms. "The Motion of the Potion!" :—Pop Fizz’s official catchphrase. Appearance :Voice actor: Bobcat Goldthwait (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography Nobody is quite sure who Pop Fizz was before he became an alchemist, least of all Pop Fizz himself. After many years of experimenting with magical potions, his appearance has changed quite significantly. In fact, no one even knows his original color. But it’s widely known that he is a little crazy, his experiments are reckless, and the accidents they cause are too numerous to measure. Understandably, he has had a difficult time finding lab partners, or anyone that even wants to be near him. In hopes of making himself more appealing to others, he attempted to create the most effective charm potion ever — but that just turned him into a big, wild, berserker. Or maybe that’s just how he saw the potion working in the first place... What do you get when you mix one part gremlin, one part mad scientist, and two parts crazy? From the sounds of it, one nasty concoction. But also Pop Fizz, the Avenge Landers’ resident alchemist! Pop Fizz is the very definition of a "wild card," a madcap mixer of magical potions who likes to test his creations on himself —without bothering to remember what’s in them. Was he born with blue skin, spiky hair, and a reckless, bonkers personality, or were those just side effects of one of his elixirs? Guess we’ll never know! On the plus side, Pop Fizz always has a potion for any given situation, whether it’s to turn invisible, transform into a bloodthirsty rage monster, or cure a bad case of the hiccups. Just remember, he’ll need to test it out first... Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Pop Fizz is widely known as being a little crazy. The Avenge Lander who puts the mad into mad scientist, he is bubbling over with crazy amounts of enthusiam. And that's before he's glugged from his bonkers beast beaker! According to Pop Fizz, the reason he keeps drinking his potion, or soda, is that the effects keeps him on edge, gives him powers, and that it is "soda-licious." He is also one of the few characters who fully understands Double Trouble's language. Relationships Friends/Allies * Avenge Landers ** Spyro ** Eruptor ** Stealth Elf ** Jet-Vac ** Gill Grunt ** Trigger Happy ** Slam Bam * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie * Dragons ** Spike * Mabus ** Hugo ** Flynn ** Cali ** Fynn * Dragonflies ** Flash ** Nina ** Sparx * Ponies ** Mayor Mare * Alicorns ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Cadance * Dragon Sages ** Ignitus ** Aquarius ** Volteer ** Aeros ** Cyril ** Terrador * Elora * Hunter * Bianca * The Ancients ** Chronicler Family Neutral * Shadow Black * Hyenas Rivals Enemies * Malefor Abilities and Powers Pop Fizz can throw his potions at enemies. He has three potions: a green one (which when thrown forms an acid pool on where it lands), a purple one (which when thrown spawns a potion minion that will attack for you), and a orange one (which explodes like a bomb on contact). His second attack is that he can transform into berserker mode if he drinks his potion. Also depending on how you upgrade him, he will have different attacks in berserker mode. And if you make him shake up his potions too much, it will create an explosion. In Legend of the Avenge Landers: Battlecast, his potions can be used as spells, though with random results. He can also use cheap and powerful spells, but at great costs, even muting him for the rest of a fight. His signature Gear is the Soda Fountain, which creates spells of an ally's element, and his Special Ability is Strange Brew, randomly creating a spell as well. Added in a later update, his signature Relic is the Carbonator, which decreases the cost of spells drawn after it was placed. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Potion Lob * Beast Form * New Concoctions * Puddle of Pain * Raging Beast Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Pop Fizz is a short and stubby, blue gremlin. At least, he's blue right now, but that could change at any moment. As an alchemist, Pop Fizz spends much of his time making potions, and the rest of his time drinking them. Everyone who has ever met him agrees that Pop Fizz is a little crazy. Actually he's a lot crazy, and the potions he brews up usually have some pretty wild effects. He once created a potion to make himself more charming and appealing to others. Unfortunately, when he drank it, he became a huge angry rage monster. Since then, his potions caused him to change colour, lose his memory and, on more than one occasion, violently explode. Despite this, he always keeps some potion close to hand, not just for the special abilities it gives him, but because it always tastes "soda-licious". Synopsis See also * Punch Pop Fizz * Hoppity Pop Fizz * Love Potion Pop Fizz * Big Bubble Pop Fizz External links * Pop Fizz Spyro Wiki * Pop Fizz Skylanders Wiki Trivia * He was originally called Alchemist. * Pop Fizz bearing the ability to change between his normal state and his violent state using a potion is similar to the character, Dr. Jekyll and his split personality, Mr. Hyde. ** Unlike Mr. Hyde, Pop Fizz retains his personality in his 'Beast' form but he does, however, seem to become more hyper. * Pop Fizz and Trigger Happy are, so far, the only Gremlin Avenge Landers. ** They were also the first Avenge Landers to get Easter variants. * He is voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait, who voiced Pain in Disney's Hercules and Experiment 199 (aka Nosy) from Lilo & Stitch: The Series. * He and Pop Thorn have "Pop" in their names and have two changeable forms. * Pop Fizz is one of the few Avenge Landers to break the fourth wall by saying "Don't try this at home, kids!" and "Level up? Hoho, this is exciting!" * His name might have been a play on Pop Quiz. * Pop Fizz isn't the only character in Avenge Landers to go berserk after drinking the potion. A sheep took a sip of some of it in the extended version of the "Just like SWAP Force" commercial and transformed into a hairy, purple beast-like version of its former self. * He is the second Avenge Lander to have two variants (the first being Spyro). ** He is also the third Avenge Lander to have three variants (the first being Food Fight and the second being Snap Shot) if not counting Eon's Elites. ** In his Super Beast form, he is capable of running over smaller enemies like Chompies. * Pop Fizz is currently a name of a fast-food restaurant. * He is the first Avenge Lander to have more than one variant figure that aren't Dark and Legendary. * He and Shroomboom are the only Avenge Landers who got a repose in Trap Team that doesn't have a Mini counterpart. * He slightly resembles Stitch from the Disney movie, Lilo & Stitch. '' * Fizzy Frenzy Pop Fizz appears as a separate variant in ''Legend of the Avenge Landers: Lost Islands. * His second Wow Pow "Oversize ME!" could be a pun on the 2004 American documentary film Super Size Me. * Pop Fizz's Italian catchphrase is "Pozione In Azione!", which means the same but translates to "Potion In Action!", in English. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avenge Landers